


Ámame

by SumaqChami



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumaqChami/pseuds/SumaqChami
Summary: Tao será parte de la manada EXO, al ser la nueva pareja del beta Wu, llega ilusionado de tener por fin una manada, sin embargo se verá inmerso en medio de la historia de amor de su actual pareja y YiXing.El único deseo de Tao es ser amado y junto a él, SeHun, el menor de los betas de EXO, desea lo mismo.





	1. Gege

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.   
> -Si tienen cuenta en watt... mi username allí era Cinnamon Chicken, por si alguien leyó también la historia allá, sin embargo hice pequeños cambios, muy discretos-

Huang ZiTao sintió escozor en los ojos al sentir las manos de ese hombre apretar sus caderas, pero se negó a derramar alguna, aún después de sentir su cuerpo desgarrarse mientras el otro lo penetraba. Esa noche ZiTao pasó a ser el omega de aquel hombre lobo. Su nombre era Wu YiFan, el beta mayor de la manada EXO, era un hombre de aspecto y altura temible, sus ojos negros influían miedo contrastando con su hermoso rostro, YiFan lo había encontrado a las afueras de Beijing, el omega había estado encantado con el beta y desde ese momento ZiTao fue suyo, el hombre mayor le ofrecía seguridad y un hogar, el anhelo perenne del omega, encandilado e ilusionado dejó que el beta lo tomara como pareja. El alba se levantaba lentamente mientras ellos corrían al encuentro del resto de la manda del mayor, se sintió un poco adolorido por el encuentro sexual de la noche anterior, pero no podía quejarse pues había disfrutado del mismo. Llegaron cuando el sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, toda la manada de hombres lobo se encontraban en medio de un hermoso valle rodeado de montañas rocosas con vegetación a sus pies y había un río que fluía cerca, el cual se mejora bajando la ladera , sus ojos se maravillaron al contemplar su nuevo hogar, era hermoso y en medio de todo ello se encontraban las tiendas de cada pareja, supuso él. - Llegas tarde capi- escuchó una voz juvenil y giró para encontrarse con un muchacho que estaba parado cerca a la entrada de una tienda ligeramente más grande que otras pero menos que una, que seguramente pertenecía al Alfa, era sin duda un apuesto jovencito quizás de su edad o un poco menor, sus cabellos rubios con raíces negras le daban cierto aire peligroso junto a la sonrisa socarrona que tenía. -Aléjate de allí mocoso- le espetó YiFan molesto, el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros y ni se inmutó; ZiTao vio como el rostro de su beta se contraía en cólera mientras comenzaba a acercarse al menor. - Dije que te muevas o si-Ya basta, SeHun retírate- intervino un pequeño hombre a comparación de los tres, el recién llegado era bastante pequeño, sin embargo su suave voz transmitía bastante respeto y poder, ZiTao como ambos hombres mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro mientras que el tal SeHun inclinaba la cabeza en dirección al recién llegado y se retiraba. - Juro que voy a matarlo JunMyeon- dijo YiFan mientras se dirigía a la tienda donde antes había estado el menor. - Antes que lo hagas, - Él se queda conmigo respondió estoicamente el beta mayor. - Eso es imposible, lo sabes muy bien, si bien este omega es tuyo Wu, no puede quedarse contigo, no al menos hasta que todo quede arreglado- respondió el alfa de manera pausada y serena como quien le recuerda a un niño que uno más uno es dos, volvió la mirada a él y le indicó que lo siguiera, ZiTao se limitó a obedecerlo. El viento removió sus cabellos, y llevó una mano temblorosa a su cabeza tratando de arreglarse, frente a él tenía a la manda EXO, todos los que la conformaban eran chicos bastante atractivos, algunos como su beta Wu YiFan denotaban masculinidad, como el chico alto de cabello rojo, también había un moreno, ese chico sin duda desprendía sensualidad y sería más creíble esta, si no tuviese a un pequeño conejo blanco entre sus manos, no pudo evitar sonreír al observar como el roedor tomaba sus orejas y ocultaba sus ojos tras ellas, también estaba SeHun el muchacho osco de ayer, y por último el alfa, donde también otros con apariencia más femenina, los omegas supuso. - Bien, creo que ha observado a cada uno de nosotros ahora te presentaré a cada miembro, excepto a dos- el moreno carraspeó level- good, al final es como si no estuviese present- prosiguió el alfa. - Ya conoces a YiFan, así que procederá con los demás betas- el moreno volvió a carraspear- como sea, este de aquí es LuHan - el muchacho con facciones hermosas y ZiTao podría jurar más femenino resultó ser un beta, estaba seguro que no pudo contener su asombro ya que SeHun soltó una pequeña risa. - Vete a la mierda mocoso- respondió LuHan mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza ante ZiTao y tomaba asiento. -Bien, él es ChanYeol- el chico alto ligeramente un poco más pequeño que YiFan levantó la mano en su dirección - él es JongIn-emple JunMyeon mientras señalaba al chico moreno-es un beta, aunque técnicamente es un alfa- ZiTao no comprendía se supone que en una manda solo podía haber un alfa- YiFan te lo explicará, bien JongIn- el aludido se limitó a observar a ZiTao y apretar ligeramente al conejo, al parecer no le caía muy bien- como sea, y este es SeHun el beta menor. - Sólo por un mes más, mucho ... mucho gusto- sonrió mientras hacia una exagerada inclinación ante él, ZiTao no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona que se dibujo es sus labios pero tampoco pudo evitar observar la tensión en YiFan y el resoplido molesto de JongIn. -Ahora te presentaré a los omegas, él es JongDae es un omega aunque también es un beta, es mi pareja, así que es uno de los omegas mayores- igual que antes la pareja del alfa se limitó a asentir, ZiTao se sintió triste por él, parecía tan infeliz. - Ehh ... bien él es Minseok, el segundo omega mayor ya que es uno de los mayores- indicó un hombre con facciones de niño, realmente no había sentido allí, podía haber que era incluso menor que él- y es la pareja de LuHan- el mencionado se limitó a sonreír suavemente mientras su omega le sonreía a ZiTao- oh, él es BaekHyun, la pareja de ChanYeol - ¡Hey! mucho gusto Tao- él se limitó a sonreír ese chico era muy bonito y estaba agradecido de aceptado si quiera por uno o tres- bien, ellos son ... - Hyung ...- intervino JongIn mientras levantaba al pequeño conejo entre sus manos en dirección al alfa, este resopló con un poco de fastidio mientras los demás reían ligeramente- Esta bien, él- señalo al conejo- es KyungSoo y es la pareja de JongIn - ¿QUÉ? - no pudo contener la pregunta- Es ... bueno, no es sólo un conejo, ah como sea JongDae te pondrá al corriente, bien y por último pero no menos importante, esta YiXing, como verás no se encuentra con nosotros, él está un poco mal, en sí YiXing es nuestro alfa pero es un omega, por lo cual yo soy el alfa mayor. ZiTao estaba sorprendido, ¿un conejo?, ¿Un omega alfa ?, Cómo sea era mejor que estar solo, se inclinó ligeramente ante todos levantó la mirada y sonrió- Mi nombre es ZiTao, mucho gusto- some le devolvieron la sonrisa como LuHan, Minseok, BaekHyun y sobre todo SeHun, este parecía encantado con su presencia. bien y por último pero no menos importante, esta YiXing, como verás no se encuentra con nosotros, él está un poco mal, en sí YiXing es nuestro alfa pero es un omega, por lo cual yo soy el alfa mayor. ZiTao estaba sorprendido, ¿un conejo?, ¿Un omega alfa ?, Cómo sea era mejor que estar solo, se inclinó ligeramente ante todos levantó la mirada y sonrió- Mi nombre es ZiTao, mucho gusto- some le devolvieron la sonrisa como LuHan, Minseok, BaekHyun y sobre todo SeHun, este parecía encantado con su presencia. bien y por último pero no menos importante, esta YiXing, como verás no se encuentra con nosotros, él está un poco mal, en sí YiXing es nuestro alfa pero es un omega, por lo cual yo soy el alfa mayor. ZiTao estaba sorprendido, ¿un conejo?, ¿Un omega alfa ?, Cómo sea era mejor que estar solo, se inclinó ligeramente ante todos levantó la mirada y sonrió- Mi nombre es ZiTao, mucho gusto- some le devolvieron la sonrisa como LuHan, Minseok, BaekHyun y sobre todo SeHun, este parecía encantado con su presencia.


	2. Explicaciones

Las voces de afuera llegaban lejanas a sus oídos pero aún así podía escuchar, no en vano tenía las mejores orejas de la manada, sonrió al escuchar la voz de su pequeño didi reclamando por su pareja, algún día esos dos lo matarían de ternura, claro si antes no lo hacían su enfermedad o su amor por YiFan, suspiró al pensar en este, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente- un mes, sólo un mes – suspiró mientras llevaba su brazo para cubrir sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Toma asiento- se sentó en el pequeño banco que le fue indicado, no podía dejar de observar la tienda, era bastante amplia y tenía una separación que seguramente llevaba a la recamara.  
JongDae carraspeó para llamar su atención- lo siento- musitó suavemente ZiTao.  
\- No hay problema, bien no haré la presentación porque ya sabes quién soy- se limitó a asentir.  
– Como pudiste darte cuenta hay algunas cosas que no cuadran, ¿un conejo pareja de un lobo?, ¿un omega alfa? O ¿por qué no duermes en la misma tienda que tu beta?- la última pregunta lo sorprendió, pero realmente quería saber.  
\- Yo...no logro comprender, se supone que soy suyo, él me reclamó- sintió las mejillas arder.  
JongDae solo se limitó a observarlo y suspirar.  
\- Bien KyungSoo no es sólo un conejo, es un hombre- conejo, hoy no se presentó porque es demasiado tímido, además que no quiere- eso dolió, ni si quiera lo conocía y ya no lo quería.  
-Tranquilo, ya vas a entender, YiXing es el heredero del alfa Zhang JungSoo, cuando nos separamos de la manda SuJu, se supone que nuestro alfa mayor debería ser él, pero al ser omega era un cargo imposible por lo cual este debía tomar una pareja, el cual fue elegido por su padre, su elección fue JunMyeon- ZiTao logró ver cuán grande era el dolor en los ojos de su omega mayor.  
\- Como sea, esa era la elección de su padre más no la de él, y el alfa JungSoo ama demasiado a su hijo como para obligarlo a aceptar a alguien que no amaba, aunque el otro si lo… lo amase- su voz se quebró un poco pero prosiguió,- al final eligió a otro beta, pero por decisión suya y de su padre dejaron el cargo de alfa mayor a JunMyeon ya que era el más capacitado- ZiTao estaba ansioso, sentía pena por JongDae ya que pudo percibir el dolor en sus palabras, quizá aún el alfa mayor amaba al otro alfa.  
\- ZiTao- prosiguió el otro mientras lo observaba fijamente- ¿tú sabes porque un beta no lleva a un omega recién reclamado a su lado?- si lo sabía.  
\- Yo...yo no... yo.…- tenía miedo, aquello no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?  
\- Tranquilo- el omega tomo sus manos- YiXing tomó como pareja a YiFan.  
\- ¿Q...qué?- sintió el escozor en sus ojos, entonces eso solo significaba una cosa, él sería un omega de clase baja, un concubino… un amante.  
\- No, no serás eso- JongDae interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras tomaba su rostro y lo obligaba a levantar la mirada- ¿me dejaras terminar?- asintió levemente.  
\- Bien, como dije YiFan es pareja de YiXing, pero hubieron problemas entre ellos, no seré yo quien ahonde sobre eso, si quieres saber debes hablarlo directamente con YiFan aunque te recomiendo no hacerlo, el punto es que tu beta pidió la moción de nulidad de su compromiso con YiXing hace cuatro meses, JunMyeon aceptó pero luego YiFan desistió- ZiTao quería llorar.  
\- Desistió demasiado tarde, hace un mes ya otro beta había pedido a YiXing y este no se opuso.  
\- ¿O…otro?  
\- Si, SeHun, ahora entiendes porque esta tan feliz de tenerte aquí, la única condición para que el mocoso reclame a YiXing era que YiFan encontrase a otro omega, y aquí estas, pero aún no puedes estar junto a tu beta, ya que falta un mes para que termine el plazo de separación.  
\- En..entonces- sentía la alegría regresar a él, no era que fuese malo, sentía pena por el tal YiXing pero, se sentía bienademás fue YiFan quien lo eligió, JongDae se limitó a sonreírle.  
\- Ahora espero entiendas esto, sé que te diste cuenta así que seré franco a algunos no les hizo gracia tu llegada, ya que bueno, debes entender algo, ChanYeol siempre estará de parte de JunMyeon y YiXing, así que no esperes caerle muy bien, pero sobre todo están JongIn y KyungSoo, JongIn es un lobo negro, un puro, lo encontramos hace años cuando aún era cachorro, YiXing lo tomó como hijo- ahora entendía la reacción del moreno.  
\- Y esta KyungSoo, él fue salvado de morir ahogado por JongIn, cuando estuvimos por el polo norte, todos lo aceptamos porque es demasiado adorable, pero cuando JunMyeon se enteró que la tierna mascota del lobo negro no era solo un conejo y mucho menos sólo su mascota, decidió expulsarlo pero YiXing intervino por él, incluso le rogó que no lo echara, así que KyungSoo también ama demasiado a XingXing, es un apodo dado por SeHun- le explicó mientras sonreía.  
\- Y por último está SeHun, es el menor de todos, pero siempre ha querido a XiYing todos creíamos que solo era admiración y respeto pero con el tiempo todo ello maduro en amor, YiFan lo detesta, siempre lo hizo, supongo que sabía que algún día llegaría esto, en fin… yo también quiero a YiXing, él es un pilar demasiado importante para todos, pero sobre todo para nosotros cuatro- ZiTao tragó secó no sentía amenaza alguna pero si pudo percibir una pequeña advertencia en sus palabras.  
\- Yo no pienso dañarlo, yo no sabía- no pudo evitar que las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, maldición él no estaba enterado de nada, sintió los cálidos brazos del otro omega.  
\- No te estoy culpando, tranquilo, solo quiero que sepas cuán importante es él para nosotros, si alguien tiene la culpa es Wu, no tú, tranquilo, yo también te querré.


	3. YiXing

La manada era muy buena con él, con algunas excepciones como eran JongIn y KyungSoo, pero incluso ChanYeol era amable, sabía que BaekHyun tenía mucho que ver en ello y por eso estaba muy agradecido con su pequeño gege, lo que no le gustaba era estar cerca de la actual pareja de YiFan, no era que no le agradase, todo lo contrario, pues era alguien sumamente encantador, tampoco le agradaba estar cerca de su beta y SeHun cuando ambos intercambiaban amargas palabras, YiFan siempre terminaba molesto y el muchacho siempre se iba sonriente. Aún podía recordar claramente la primera vez que conoció a YiXing, había sido tan horrenda la manera en que se conocieron que sintió lastima por el omega y se sintió mal consigo mismo.  
Había sido tres días después de su presentación ante todos, los betas habían regresado de su casería, él había esperado ansioso el retorno de su beta, necesitaba estar junto a él, cuando llegó se quedó quieto observando a cada uno de los omegas y esperando ver a otros lobos allí.  
-¿Dónde está?- YiFan se acercó a Minseok, quien estaba siendo abrazado por un inquieto LuHan.  
-En su tienda, supongo- contestó este mientras envolvía sus manos con las de su pareja.  
-Sabes que no me refiero a él, ¿dóndeestá el estúpido mocoso?- contesto el beta, fue en ese momento que ZiTao se percató que SeHun no estaba con ellos.  
-No lo sé YiFan, tal vez fue al río- respondió escuetamente Minseok, pero justo en ese momento el menor de los lobos salió de la tienda que pertenecía a YiFan y a su pareja, Tao no pudo evitar sentir un poco de temor al observar como el perfecto rostro de su beta se crispaba de ira.  
\- Tienes un segundo para decirme que hacías allí- su voz era más gruesa de lo habitual y sus ojos eran gélidos- responde maldita sea.  
\- Bien, sólo vine a darle un beso de buenas noches- SeHun contestó mientras sonreía socarronamente al beta mayor- ya sabes, para ir acostumbrándonos.  
\- Cállate idiota- JongIn se acercó al menor y lo llevó a su lado.  
Todos esperaban alguna respuesta por parte de YiFan, pero este sólo se quedó observando al menor y sin previo aviso tomó a Tao del brazo y lo arrastró a su tienda. Era un lugar bonito y bastante amplio y muy limpio, pudo observar que esta tenía una separación de cortinas él se encontraba en la pequeña sala, miró a YiFan rogándole con la mirada que lo dejé ir, pero este sólo soltó su brazo para tomarlo por la cintura mientras lo llevaba dentro de lo que supuso era la habitación.  
-YiFan...- su voz era muy suave y cansada pero aun así transmitía tranquilidad, allí en medio de la cama se encontraba un joven, quizá un poco mayor que él, hermoso, con el cabello castaño y ojos marrones tan tristes que Tao se sintió desolado, el otro por su parte se quedó quieto observando a ambos.  
\- Él es ZiTao, mi omega, mi futura pareja, así como tú no respetas la norma no entiendo porque tendría yo que hacerlo- YiFan lo tomó más cerca y apretó su agarre en su cintura.  
\- Comprendo, bienvenido ZiTao, espero todos hayan sido amables contigo eres muy hermoso, joven y saludable- YiXing sonrió para él mostrando un bello hoyuelo en la mejilla, él sonrió para el muchacho que era el amante de su pareja, Tao solo se limitó a hacer un movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza, se sentía tan avergonzado.  
\- Tienes razón, es joven y saludable, muy saludable- respondió YiFan mientras observaba al omega en la cama y este le devolvió la mirada.  
\- Si no quieres que rompa tus huesos lárguense en este instante- Tao saltó ante la sorpresiva intromisión, allí a espaldas suyas estaba SeHun, con el rostro aún más inexpresivo pero su mirada parecía tan obscura, daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría destrozarlo.  
\- Esta no es tu tienda niño; así que él que debe irse eres tú- YiFan se limitó a responder sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de YiXing.  
\- SeHun ah, por favor retírate, no es prudente que te quedes.  
\- Hyung, lo que no es prudente es que este infeliz meta en tu tienda a su perra.

Aún le dolían las palabras que SeHun había dicho, porque sabía que el menor tenía toda la razón, pese a haber sido presentado como la nueva pareja de YiFan, él solo era su perra, su amante, no tenía derecho alguno a sufrir mientras que YiXing tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, felizmente aquella vez nuevamente había intervenido JunMyeon.  
A veces contemplaba de lejos a YiXing, lo miraba sonreír con tanta inocencia que creía estar viendo a un niño pequeño lleno de ilusión y esperanza, pero entonces su mirada se tornaba cansada y desolada que Tao sentía ganas de llorar, quizá el haber sido tomado por el beta no había sido lo mejor, él lo quería tenía que admitirlo, poco a poco había empezado a crear un lazo con el mayor, pero este siempre era frío y distante con él, sólo lo tomaba de las manos y lo besaba delante de YiXing como si quisiera provocarle daño, y lo hacía, Tao era consciente de eso pero no quería admitirlo en voz alta.   
\- ¿Por qué, no puede amarme?- observó como SeHun se acercaba lentamente detrás de YiXing, colocando una pequeña corona de flores alrededor de su cabeza para después sentarse tras él y envolver su pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos, era una vista que se le hacía tan deseada, si tan sólo YiFan pudiese ser un poco más cariñoso con él, mientras el beta era siempre frío y austero, SeHun a pesar de comportarse como un energúmeno cerca de ambos, cuando estaba cerca de su futura pareja era un cachorro enamorado.  
-Lo juro es desagradable, es decir es normal ver eso entre lobos, pero él estaba lamiendo a un pequeño conejo… allí abajo- ZiTao volvió el rostro para encontrarse con el rostro perturbado de ChanYeol, parecía asqueado y la razón no era otra sino la pareja lobo-conejo.  
\- No exageres Yeollie además él estaba en estado lobo, no veo el problema- respondió BaekHyun mientras envolvía sus delicadas manos con las de su pareja.  
ZiTao sonrió al observar los gestos que su gege hacía, pero él también había quedado sorprendido la primera vez que vio las sesiones de caricias que se daban JongIn y KyungSoo gege en estado animal… era raro, por la diosa Yue, desde esa vez no pudo ver a los inocentes conejos de la misma manera y tampoco los comía.


	4. Recuerdos Parte I

YiXing era como el sol lleno de vida y calidez, era el orgullo de Zhang JungSoo el alfa de la manada SuJu, siempre supo que al cumplir la mayoría de edad él debía dejar la manda de su padre y formar la propia con sus cachorros y/o algunos miembros de SuJu que quisieran unirse a él, al igual que lobos ajenos a ellos.  
Pero para ello debía unirse a otro lobo, un alfa, pues en su condición de omega él no podía ser líder de su manada, desde que cumplió los cinco años supo con quién quería casarse.  
-XingXing hyung, cuando te vayas yo iré contigo- SeHun uno de los más jóvenes de la manada se inclinó un poco y tímidamente besó su mejilla sonriendo orgulloso por provocar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su dulce hyung, YiXing sonrió en respuesta y siguió su camino a la tienda del líder.  
-Appa aquí estoy- envolvió los brazos alrededor de su gran líder, algún día sería como él.  
-Pequeño- susurró JungSoo mientras tomaba las manos de su hijo a pesar de que este estaba a unos pocos meses de irse, siempre sería su inocente cachorro- YiXing, en dos meses cumplirás la mayuritud y estarás listo para dejar la manada- su voz se quebró un poco debido a la tristeza y la emoción- como es mi obligación ya decidí quién será tu pareja.  
-Padre- musitó él, aún no había podido hablar con su amado gege para pedirle que sea su pareja y sin embargo estaba allí escuchando quién era la elección de su líder, quizá lo hubiese elegido a él también… quizás.  
\- Debo velar por la seguridad y la formación de una excelente manada que sea digna y fuerte, pero sobre todo debo asegurarme por tu bienestar, y sé sin lugar a dudas que la persona indicada para realizar ambas obligaciones es JunMyeon.  
Sintió el escozor en sus ojos y sólo se limitó a bajar la cabeza, mientras asentía, JunMyeon ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de él? era bastante obvio ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?, a pesar de ser aún un joven lobo poseía una gran madurez y un gran sentido de justicia sumado a ello su cándida personalidad, era tal como lo dijo su padre, el mejor.  
-Hijo mío, ¿no es de tu agrado la elección de tu viejo padre?- JungSoo no pudo evitar sentir una gran congoja al observar la reacción de su amado niño, él pensó que este se alegraría de conocer su elección, sin embargo no era así- quizá tú, ¿ya habías pensado en otro?  
-Padre, yo… lo siento- se echó a los brazos de su líder y lloró entre ellos, él amaba a su padre y siempre hizo lo correcto y lo mejor para cumplir los deseos y designios de este, pero ahora su corazón dolía y escuchaba el aullido lastimero de su lobo interior.  
-Hijo, sólo dime ¿quién es?- tomó entre sus manos el hermoso rostro de su cachorro y su corazón se compungió al ver el dolor en sus ojos- YiXing mi niño, quizá tu padre podría cambiar de parecer, sólo nosotros y JunMyeon conocemos mi decisión.  
El omega asintió levemente en dirección al alfa, si JunMyeon se enteraba que él lo había rechazado seguramente se sentiría mal, triste y defraudado, pero lo perdonaría, el lobo era un ser muy noble, y por una vez quiso ser egoísta.  
-YiFan.

La primera vez que él le sonrío supo que tendría al hijo del alfa, tenía el hoyuelo más adorable que había visto en su corta vida, a sus seis años Wu YiFan hijo del beta Wu HanGeng decidió que el pequeño y frágil YiXing sería suyo, su pareja.  
A sus diecinueve años su deseo se vio realizado cuando el alfa Zhang JungSoo entró en compañía de su hijo a su tienda, exponiéndole los sentimientos de este último.  
-YiXing te ama y yo amo a mi hijo, ahora sólo te haré una pregunta ¿tú amas a mi hijo?  
Contempló la figura delicada y hermosa del omega y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su líder, se puso de pie dejando en claro la gran diferencia de altura entre ambos, para así tomar un poco de confianza, Yue había sido tan bondadosa.  
\- Amo a YiXing- su voz sonó firme y sincera.

La boda se había realizado una noche de luna llena sellando su unión bajo la bendición y el resguardo de la diosa Yue, tuvieron una fiesta llena de gozo y algarabía.  
Horas después se encontraban en su propia tienda descansando para partir la mañana siguiente junto con los miembros que quisieron ir con ellos, se sentía tan agradecido de que su buen amigo JongDae haya decidió partir junto con él al igual que el bondadoso JunMyeon quién también sería el líder de su manada tal como lo dispusieron él y su padre, gracias a Yue su pareja no se opuso a ello. También iban con ellos el siempre alegre BaekHyun y su tierno didi SeHun quién a pesar de ser considerado un cachorro fue demasiado obstinado hasta conseguir la aprobación de sus padres y de su líder, jurando ser eterno guardián del omega, cosa que molesto un poco a YiFan al considerarlo más una carga que un miembro útil.  
\- YiXing- sintió las mejillas arder al sentir el aliento se su pareja cosquillear su oreja.  
-YiXing, ¿estás dormido?- su voz sonaba ronca y sensual.  
-N…no ¿sucede algo?- giró su cuerpo para observar el rostro de su amado beta.  
-Quiero hacer el amor contigo… ahora.


	5. Aclaración

Los días se habían vuelto un poco sofocantes debido a la aproximación del verano, le gustaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo cerca del río ayudando a sus geges a pescar, BaekHyun y Minseok eran excelentes pescadores, mientras Baek era apresurado y certero en sus casas a Minseok le gustaba pescar lentamente tomándose todo el tiempo posible para hacerlo.  
-Gege dice que iremos a cazar mañana- comentó Tao mientras tomaba entre sus manos el pescado que BaekHyun acabada de atrapar.  
-Qué suerte tienes, Yeollie no quiere llevarme a cazar, dice que es peligroso y no apto para mí- refunfuñó Baek ocasionando la risa de los otros dos.  
-Es porque eres su pequeña lucecita, te sobreprotege demasiado- Minseok arrojó el pez nuevamente al río, era muy pequeño.  
\- Me cuida, hyung, me cuida.  
-Tonterías, todo lobo debe saber cazar- Minseok volvió a arrojar otro pez- maldición, sólo me tocan pequeños.  
-Yo sé cazar, durante tres años viví sólo pero gege dice que debo perfeccionarme- Tao tomó asiento junto a Baekhyun mientras sonreía bobamente, al fin tendría más tiempo con su querido beta.  
-Irás con Sehun- los tres voltearon ante la sorpresiva voz que se unía a ellos-también irá YiXing hyung así que borra tu sonrisa, tu “gege” deberá cazar con su pareja- KyungSoo tomó asiento frente a él mirándolo duramente, era sorprendente que alguien tan pequeño y de apariencia tan dulce podría ser tan intimidante.  
-Oh cállate Kyunge, seguro andas molesto porque JongIn no está para calmar tu eterno calor- comentó BaekHyun ocasionando un gran sonrojo en el hombre-conejo- además le corresponde a YiFan enseñarle a Tao, no olvides que es su futura pareja  
ZiTao noto la guerra de miradas que sostenían ambos geges, sentía mucho agradecimiento hacia su Baekie gege porque era quien siempre lo defendía de los comentarios hirientes que hacía el pequeño conejo.  
-Futura, tú mismo lo has dicho mientras tanto es obligación de YiFan velar por la seguridad de XingXing hyung- KyungSoo sonrió.  
-Pe…pero gege dijo que él me… me enseñaría.  
-Tu gege debe estar con su pareja, tú estarás al lado de Sehun- el cambia forma conejo se puso de pie y lo observó duramente.  
-Ya. KyungSoo ah, basta además eso lo decidirán más tarde- intervino Minseok mientras retaba a KyungSoo.  
\- Es cierto, ya cállate Kyung – BaekHyun le dio una pequeña caricia en la cabeza tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.  
\- Lo que digan, yo vine a avisarle- hizo un ademán hacia Tao- JunMyeon me dijo que te comunicara eso ZiTao, esta noche irás de caza junto al alfa, LuHan y SeHun, ChanYeol, YiFan y Yixing partieron hace una hora, buenas noches.  
Me dejó- pensó ZiTao mientras miraba como el pequeño hombre se alejaba de ellos.  
¿Por qué? Se preguntó mientras se levantaba e iba a su tienda haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de sus geges, acaso ¿valía tan poco para el beta que ni siquiera se molestó en ir y comunicarle que debía irse?  
-Hey- giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada aburrida de SeHun- partimos hoy al anochecer, más tarde nos reuniremos en la tienda del alfa, ¿entendido?- el menor lo observó un momento antes de alejarse.  
-Espera- lo llamó tímidamente- yo… ¿yo debo llevar algo?- estúpido se insultó en la cabeza mientras miraba la incipiente sonrisa en el rostro contrario.  
-Sólo tu cuerpo- respondió el otro mientras giraba nuevamente y se retiraba.


	6. Caza

El terreno era poco sinuoso y en algunos tramos peligroso, pero aun así podían ir a una velocidad considerable, él líder y LuHan habían decidido ir a la parte baja de la montaña mientras SeHun y él habían tenido que ir a la parte alta para encontrar algunos venados.  
-Tao hyung- llamó SeHun mientras se detenía en la cima de la montaña, Tao apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su lado – es hermoso ¿verdad?- susurró el menor mientras señalaba el cielo del atardecer, el omega solo asintió mientras contemplaba el hermoso paisaje que el atardecer le ofrecía, a lo lejos observó como el sol se escondía lentamente y bajo la montaña el río fluía disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol.  
\- Realmente es precioso- murmuró Tao sentándose a los pies del menor, elevó la mirada y observó el rostro de este bañado por los rayos naranjas del sol- precioso- pensó Tao al contemplar el hermoso perfil de SeHun, el maknae parecía un adonis griego, su rostro lucía perfecto y sereno.  
Tao se preguntó cómo alguien podía ser tan bello, debía admitir que el menor era un joven bastante apuesto con una personalidad muy linda y cálida, esto último obviamente lo había descubierto recién en este viaje, la personalidad ácida y amarga del menor solo salía a flote cuando YiFan se encontraba cerca, lejos de él SeHun era un muchacho risueño y bastante bromista, pero lo que lo hacía especial era esa fascinación que tenía por todo lo que el consideraba hermoso, Tao descubrió que este era amante de las puestas del sol ya que las encontraba melancólicamente hermosas- como YiXing gege- pensó al contemplar nuevamente el cielo.  
\- Así que aquí están- jadeó LuHan al llegar junto a ellos, cuando ambos voltearon a ver al mayor se dieron cuenta que ya había anochecido, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y el segundo día de cacería terminaba- vamos muchachos, debemos bajar ya, los demás están esperándonos para regresar.  
Tao se emocionó al escuchar eso, al fin podría estar junto a su beta, se puso inmediatamente de pie y junto a los otros dos emprendieron el descenso.  
Al llegar a la base de la montaña se reunieron con ChanYeol, JongIn y JunMyeon.  
-¿Dónde están YiXing y el capi?- preguntó SeHun mientras se sentaba junto al moreno- ¿se perdieron o se retrasaron?- volvió a preguntar mientras botaba una rama seca a la fogata.  
-Deben llegar en unos momentos, se retrasaron un poco- respondió ChanYeol- ya sabes XingXing hyung no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo.  
-Entonces ¿por qué sale de caza?- preguntó Tao.  
-Porque el idiota de YiFan hyung lo dice- respondió SeHun retomando su ácida actitud.  
-Cállate maknae tonto, sabes muy bien que no es así, a YiXing siempre le ha gustado salir a cazar- Luhan golpeo el brazo de SeHun mientras se sentaba junto a Tao.  
\- Da igual, debí ser yo quien vaya con él- refunfuño el menor   
-Eso lo decido yo, ahora cállate y traten de descansar mañana partimos al amanecer- JunMyeon sonrió al observar el puchero en el rostro de su engreído maknae. Era increíble que ese niño estuviese a unas semanas de tener pareja, ¿estaba haciendo bien? No podía dejar de preguntarse aquello, ojala Yue le dijera algo, solo quería la felicidad de los miembros de su manada, de todos sin excepción incluido el hermoso omega con cara de panda.  
Tao se alejó un poco de los demás y se recostó a los pies de un gran sauce, la noche era tranquila y silenciosa, el bosque estaba silencioso; tan distinto a las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo y los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente- está con él… están solos- cerró los ojos y se obligó a no llorar.


	7. Sólo tú

-Puedes bajarme, no es necesario que me lleves así- la suave voz de YiXing se coló en los oídos del beta, bajo la mirada para contemplar los ojos del otro- ¿por qué eres tan hermoso?- las mejillas del omega se tiñeron de un rosa pálido mientras abría los ojos con asombro y apartaba su mirada-n-no digas eso gege- pronunció suavemente YiXing.  
-Es la verdad, lo sabes, lo sé, todos lo saben, SeHun lo sabe- dijo con cólera e inconscientemente apretó el agarré sobre el omega- por eso te quiere junto a él.  
-YiFan por favor…  
-Vamos YiXing, no eres ciego y yo tampoco, siempre vi como el muy estúpido te miraba, con ansias, con deseo, seguramente debe estar contando las horas para poner sus sucias manos en ti- espetó el beta parando abruptamente.  
-¿Tú lo deseas?- preguntó YiFan mientras ayudaba al menor a bajar de sus brazos y ponerse en pie, las mejillas de su actual pareja se colorearon nuevamente, y no evitó soltar un pequeño gruñido- responde ¿lo deseas?- los celos se incrementaron en su interior al no obtener respuesta de este y lo tomó de los hombros apegándolo a un árbol, obteniendo un pequeño quejido por respuesta- YiXing, tú...tú aún… ¿aún me deseas?  
El omega subió la mirada encontrándose con la profunda de su beta, suyo, aún hoy era suyo- s-si- pronunció suavemente mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos- t-te d-deseo mucho- término de pronunciar mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, dolía admitir la pasión que su pareja despertaba en él.  
-YiXing- la ronca voz del beta se perdió en el cuello del omega-eres mío- tomó las caderas del omega y las apretó para sentirlas- sólo mío.  
YiFan tomó entre sus manos el rostro sollozante de su amante y depositó suaves besos en sus ojos, descendió lentamente a los labios de este y se perdió en el sabor de ellos.  
-Para, por favor….de-detente- pidió el omega mientras trataba de apartarse del beta, no quería traicionar a su futura pareja, SeHun no merecía que él lo engañase era demasiado bueno para traicionarlo y además estaba ZiTao, él no podía herirlos de esa manera a ninguno de ellos.  
\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el mayor mientras tomaba las piernas de YiXing y las colocaba a los lados de sus caderas levantándolo del suelo- ¿por SeHun?, ¿por Tao?- pronunció mientras se quitaba el chaleco de piel que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo- al diablo con ellos- tomó nuevamente el rostro del menor y lo beso con ansías y deseo.  
YiXing golpeó el pecho de YiFan logrando que este dejara de besarlo- basta, basta YiFan- jadeó buscando aire, si el beta no paraba seguramente se entregaría a él- sabes que no es correcto, no-nosotros no podemos, ellos no lo merecen, ellos…- fue interrumpido al ser desvestido de su ropaje- YiFan- jadeó al sentir las manos del beta recorrer su pecho  
-Eres tan sexy cuando te pones serio YiXing- YiFan tomó entre sus manos las suaves hebras del cabello del menor- ellos nada, ahora sólo somos tú y yo.  
Los besos de YiFan siempre habían logrado hacer perder la conciencia a YiXing, eran suaves pero demandantes, primero acariciaba sus labios con su lengua, delineándolos para después morder suavemente su labio inferior obteniendo siempre permiso para adentrase en la cavidad del otro.  
-Ah… Fanfan- jadeó Yixing al sentir la mano de su amante recorrer su miembro suavemente, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa ladina y petulante del más alto- ¿te gusta?- preguntó este y YiXing solo asintió con la cabeza sin poder responder pues el otro aumentó la intensidad de los toques en su miembro.  
El aire se tornó caliente a su alrededor cuando sintió la conocida sensación en su bajo vientre y se aferró al cuello del mayor antes de venirse en su mano.  
YiFan contempló la cabellera castaña de su pareja, y se inclinó a depositar un suave beso sobre esta.  
La noche era tranquila y en lo alto la luna brillaba aún más fuerte, o quizá sólo brillaba así para él, quizá Yue sabía cuán feliz era en esos momentos al estar junto a su amado, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del otro, sintiéndose pleno como hacía tanto no lo hacía.


End file.
